In U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,840 issued Feb. 19, 1991 and entitled Apparatus for Processing Photosensitive Material there is disclosed a processor for photographic film or paper comprising a levitation chamber submersed in a tank. The film or paper is transported through the chamber. The static pressure of the fluid in the tank is used to circulate processing solution through the chamber. The film or paper web is fed into the end of a processing channel. Processing fluid is introduced at the opposite ends of the channel and discharged at the center of the channel.